It's not a love triangle
by Elisha12
Summary: It's all a plan to get them together and to get that plan into action, you need to use one of the triangle's points but was it a triangle in the first place?.. Will it be Chung x Aisha? Elsword x Aisha? Or Chung x Elsword? Oh dear gods...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword and its characters.**

**Elsword: Lord Knight - Age: 18**

**Aisha: Elemental Master - Age: 17**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper - Age: 18**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph - Age 16**

"Aah.. Good morning world!" a pigtailed purple-headed girl sighed as she stretched her limbs sprawled on the bed. After hearing enough cracks of her joints in her body which was starting to hurt, Aisha jumped off the bed and started her morning routine to prepare for the day. She wore the last of her power-filled garments and headed out of her house. She looked up to the sky and smiled at the beautiful weather.

"Aisha.", a monotonous voice called her name. Aisha turned around swiftly, summoning her wand in the process and held it against herself. She sighed in relief as she soon recognized it was just Eve. Eve, on the other hand, was surprised about Aisha's... weird actions.

_Humans are so weird.. Every one's reactions and reflexes are.. unique.. Observation filed in 'BHB (Bizarre Human Behaviour)_ _folder',_ Eve thought as she blinked once and tried to remember what she was here at Aisha's home in the first place.

"I am here to send you a message." she said.

"Who is it from?", Aisha asked with a gleeful smile, eager to figure out who the message is from. Eve managed a tiny sad smile Aisha didn't miss and prepared for the worst.

"It's confidential." Eve said. She wanted to tell Aisha so badly but her curiosity to Aisha's reaction made her shut up.

"Hmph. What's the message anyway?" Aisha's voice lost much of its eagerness while Eve started reading out loud the memorized message that was tucked away safely in her system.

"_'I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you who I am, Aisha... but I wanted to make this a surprise. Okay, maybe it isn't a surprise anymore since I just said that it was a surprise... Anyways, just meet me by the Town Square just before sundown. I wanna show you something. Please come..'_" Eve finished the message and waited for Aisha's reaction... for examination purposes.

Aisha, on the other hand, was excited on what the surprise could be. She loves surprises. Her imagination wandered off to her Prince Charming riding a white unicorn and rescuing her from the evil Queen Rena and her humongous chest of doom. Her eyes widened and her mouth watered as her imagination wandered further by making Prince Charming topless with six-pack abs and pecs that she could just run her hands to-

Aisha was interrupted from her thoughts as she realized that Eve was probably still there with her infamous calculating gaze on her poker face. She turned around swiftly and tried to glare at her friend who is already gone from her spot since she arrived to give Aisha the message.

_Concluding thoughts: Aisha is the type of human in which her hormones control much of her actions without meaning to. The ratio of her hormones spike up at unnecessary times which often leads her to become flustered, another term for embarrassed as humans and Rena (an elf) called it. Concluding thoughts on Aisha transferred to the 'Elisha' folder._

Aisha sat on a bench at Town Square, waiting for her mysterious person... lover? Wait, what if it's a girl_? Aww, crap... Think of happy steamy thoughts, Aisha... Prince Charming, topless and sexy-_

" thinking. Now, its... Elsword? What is he doing here? Could he be.. no..Aisha?", a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. First, its Eve that interrupted me while I was

"Aisha? You there?" Elsword chuckled as he used his fist to knock on Aisha's forehead softly. Aisha should be mad, irritated... She just got flustered instead which is totally out of her nature. Elsword's chuckle increased as he got his desired action from the girl. Cute, Elsword thought and smirked.

He sat down and put his arm on the bench even though he was really tempted to put it around Aisha. He was confused as to rather why she was here alone. She normally would've been somewhere indoors or with the normal gang. Why was she here alone? Aisha looked away from Elsword and attempted to hide her blushing cheeks from him. Elsword was enjoying this so he would rather enjoy this moment with her but that moment got crushed as someone familiar came walking to them.

"Aisha! Hey Aisha, thanks for waiting for me! Oh, hey there Elsword." Chung gave a friendly smile. Elsword's good mood dropped to an abyss of depression as Aisha's eyes lit up. He did manage to wave back to Chung in an attempt to show respect.

"Oh, no problem Chung. I never knew it was you who was the one who gave me the message." Aisha smiled back. Chung laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah.. I actually wanted to show you something. Something that you might really like!", Chung reached for her hand and his smile seems to have widen even more. Aisha's flustered cheeks reddened even more and looked away. Elsword felt so out of place and powerless. He wanted to bite Chung's arm off because he doesn't have his cannon, meaning he's defenseless, and because he couldn't get Aisha to react that way to him_.__Why do I fucking care how Aisha reacts to me?... and how she reacts to Chung?... Ughh! I'm outta here!,_ Elsword thought as he stood up silently and left Chung and Aisha.

Aisha and Chung didn't even notice that Elsword left although she did look back to see his sulking, retreating form_.__I can't do this to him.._

"Chung, I just remembered something that I have to do and I hope we can do this another time but I really have to go. Sorry." Aisha smiled sheepishly, summoned her wand and teleported away before Chung could say anything.

Chung, however, just smiled mischievously as she felt a particular Battle Seraph's head on his right shoulder. He snaked an arm around Eve's waist and whispered in her ear, "When did you learn to be so sneaky?"

"Rena." Eve responded with her nuzzling into Chung's neck as Chung chuckled at Eve's reasonable answer.

"Hey Elsword." Aisha said, suddenly in front of Elsword. Elsword, however, was surprised as to why Aisha was here and not with fucking Chung. Not that he was pleased she was here or whatever... Just.. nevermind..

"Hey Aisha, what brings you here?" Elsword managed a surprised look on his face as he tilted his head to the side. Aisha then suddenly regretted her plan of scaring the hell out of Elsword by magically teleporting to his face out of nowhere. She took a good look on him and blushed. To not boost Elsword's ego because he's seriously good looking (hot) now, Aisha did what she normally did: complain something about Elsword and get mad at him for it.

"You-you're taller!" Aisha said trying her best not to fall on her wobbling knees. Elsword took note of her blushing cheeks and wobbliness. Because of his denseness, he asked Aisha some of the dumbest questions ever.

"But.. you already got mad at me for being taller than you two years ago.. Oh and are you okay? You look sick.. Wanna go rest somewhere or should I take you to the hospital? I'll carry you there if I have to.." Elsword said with a concerned face which made Aisha blush even more. The thought of Elsword carrying her.. would be a dream come true.. Not really but you know what I mean. Aisha stayed still as she continued her train of thought making Elsword more worried of her. He started shaking her shoulders.

"You okay?" Elsword is beginning to get more worried about Aisha which just made her blush to the extremes.

"O-of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Aisha started shaking even more at the grown-up Elsword. She started seeing him in a closer point of view and now she was enjoying (or was it regretting?) every second of it. Elsword shook his head.

"No Aisha. You seem worse than before, let's go to my house so we can check up on you before we go to the hospital." Elsword grabbed her hand but Aisha finally took control of her body filled with jittery hormones and sappy heartfelt feelings.

"EH?! No! You're the one that's making me feel this way!" Aisha started to spin Elsword around because of their connected hands. Elsword, however, was confused as ever and started to get sick of the motion sickness. He tried his best to comprehend what Aisha said and then it got to him. He dug his heels on the ground making Aisha stumble into Elsword. The impact caused Aisha to use Elsword as a support for her body. She gave up on standing independently, leaned her head on his chest and looked up. She saw a smirking Elsword and prepared for the worst to come.

"Aisha? Do you like me?" Elsword leaned in closer to her face, the smirk still on his face. Aisha could only focus on how his strong body held her with his (big bicep filled) arms around her waist. Still with the last bit of pride in her, Aisha responded back to Elsword with a smirk of her own which made him blush.

"Depends Els. It depends on how I like you as." Aisha twirled a pigtail and started to look away, seemingly uninterested on what Elsword has to say. Elsword frowned and tightened his hold on Aisha. She gasped and he smiled kindly.

"As more than a friend, do you like me? Aisha.. Please answer this truthfully and in return, I'll let you know what I like you as." Elsword whispered in Aisha's ear, causing an involuntary shudder to run through her body. Aisha finally let the dam of emotions flood through her body as her mouth began to act on its own without her permission.

"Yes Elsword, I do like you in a more-than-a-friend way.. for a long time now actually." Aisha whispered the last part as she waited for Elsword's response. Elsword replayed what Aisha said less than a minute ago a million times as he responded with words that would surely make Aisha fly.. not literally, but.. whatever.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." And with that, Elsword closed the distance between them with their lips.

_**If you wanna see what Elsword looks like, search up "Elsword Eltype 4 English (or whatever language you know) on Youtube. Please review, it'll be appreciated.**_


End file.
